eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
House Vol
House Vol was an elven dragonmarked line and one of the first of the dragonmarks to appear, originating in Aerenal. The family existed for 600 years (approximately -2200 YK to -1600 YK) before it was laid to ruin and completely wiped from the face of Eberron. While the family was a noble house of Aerenal, it was not a formal dragonmarked house as found in modern Khorvaire, as that structure was invented by House Sivis much later. Dragonmark House Vol possessed the Mark of Death. Erandis Vol's manifestation was unlike any other, theoretically capable of epic feats of magic. Transformed into an undead lich before she could master its power, Erandis Vol's mark of death is powerless. Kanon Keith Baker holds that like all true dragonmarks, the Mark of Death had a primarily constructive function. Thus, appropriate powers would not be spells like *Inflict Wounds* or other powerful blasts of negative energy that harm the living. Rather, it could do "Things like speaking with the dead; animating the dead; controlling or even laying undead to rest;" History House Vol was at the center of a historical war between dragons and elves. Minara Vol, the then matriarch of the house, sought to end the long standing war between the two races through an arcane and genetic project that'd fuse the bloodlines of both species. She allied herself with the rogue green dragon, the Emerald Claw. Minara was impregnated and gave birth to a girl whom she named Erandis, after her grandmother. The child was raised in secret. It's not known how but word of the half-dragon child was leaked, some believe she was betrayed by one of the elves of her very own house, however none of these people can explain exactly who or why they did this. The prevailing belief among historians is that her own father, desperate for an end to the devastating conflicts, voluntarily announced the news of the successful breeding of both dragon and elf. If this was truly the Emerald Claw's objective then he achieved to some degree as the revelation of Erandis' birth brought an end to the periodic conficts and an alliance between dragons and elves. Out of mutual fear of the power House Vol could one day possess through these half-dragons, the elves and dragons united under the goal of exterminating the half-dragons and House Vol's bloodline along with it. Not long after the purge began, Erandis' father disappeared. Similar to the mystery of who betrayed Erandis, no one knows what happened to the Emerald Claw, though two theories exist. One is that he perished defending the half-dragons, the other is that he fled Eberron out of shame of his hubris. Towards the end of the war Erandis was killed. Refusing to accept her death, Minara resurrected her as a lich and had a handful of close allies escort Erandis to Khorvaire. Though it was a long and bitter war, its results were never in doubt, the line of Vol was exterminated. House Vol's allies and associates fled for their lives to the continent Khorvaire. Those that fled are believed to be the progenitors to the Blood of Vol religion. Notable Members *Erandis Vol *Minara Vol Affiliates *The Emerald Claw Joining House Vol Though House Vol has long disbanded it is not entirely impossible to join or at least assist in its return. Player's who are involved in an evil campaign may wish to join the Order of the Emerald Claw or the Blood of Vol and rise through the ranks of either organization until they are trusted enough to learn of Lady Vol. Key Locations *Illmarrow Castle References * * * * * Category:Aerenal Category:Blood of Vol Category:Evil Organizations Category:Mabaran Necromancy Category:Extinct Cultures